drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Aeronwy Zillah
DM Handle Description Eye Color: Green Tilted Eyes Hair Color: Fiery Red hair Height: 5'4 Weight: 120 lbs Age: 21 Place of Origin: Mehar, Saldaea Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 2 Paths and Disciplines: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Secondary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Tertiary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet History Description: Aeronwy is of relatively short status with a typical body type for someone who has been working every day of her life. But she is rather thin for her size due to lack of proper nutrituion. Her green tilted Saldaean eyes stand stark against her oil skin and fiery red hair. A prominent nose sits firmly on her delicate face between her high cheek bones. Typical Dress: Aeronwy typically wears earthy tones and greens as it helps to better blend in with the wilderness she loves so dearly. Her long bow on her back and a plain knife at her belt are her typical accompaniment. History: Aeronwy was born to a family on the outskirts of Mehar, Saldaea. Her father trained birds for various functions such as flying letters from place to another and hunting retreive. Her mother was an alchemsit and herbologist. Both her mother and her father taught them everything they could about their different trades. But it wasn't until later in life that Aeronwy took to Alchemy, she had a much greater fondness for hunting. Ever since she was eight years old Aeronwy has had several prids of prey as a constant companion. It was her job to raise the falcom from near fledgeling to adult and carry on it's care until the bird was too old to carry on as it were. Aeronwy has had three different birds of prey. Her first, at the age of 8, was a Harrier Hawk she called Harry. The second was a White-tailed Kite she called Lin. And her current bird of prey companion is a 4 year old Merlin Falcon she calls Jack. Aeronwy had two older brothers, 1 younger brother and a younger sister growing up in Mehar. They all learned from their mother and father, and each took to their own adpatations of their chores. The three oldest Zillah children preferred to hunt with their father, while Aeronwy's sister prefered to handle the birds for more mundane things and her youngest brother preferred to work the garden and the potions with their mother. But each of them had chores to do on all fronts of their life, including hunting. Their father taught them the how to track their prey as well as how to move quietly and not be seen. They learned how to survive in the nothern lands in the summer and winter, and their mother insured they knew enough about plants to get by even when game was sparse. They all learned how to ride a horse, how to defend themselves with their hands and a knife and every single one of the Zillah knew how to handle some sort of ranged weapon. Aeronwy's weapon of choice was the long bow. There were also instructed in reading and writing. When Aeronwy was 16 she set off on her own. She wanted to see the world and use her skills outside of what she knew at home. She left Mehar with little money and even less material things. She took her beloved bird of prey and her horse, Anna. Of course her bow and knives accompanied her as well as a few changes of clothes. She also made with her limited skills a few potions to take with her and some herbs and vials for various other reasons. The next 5 years of her life saw Aeronwy trouble and profit. She learned along the way that what her father had taught her in hunting also applied to survival in the street markets of the large cities. A quick theft here and there to survive didn't bother her conscious any. In her hunting in the city strets she also honned her stealth skills as well as her disguise skills. Two skills she deamed priority other than the bow and her birds. Aeronwy met a man in a random inn in her wanderings. He spoke highly of the training he'd received in the White Tower. He spoke of things that interested Aeronwy. She decided to take a look for herself. Category:Warder Bios Category:Biographies Category:WS 0 Category:Trainee